Gene
Not to be confused with Genn, the book character who appeared in Kai: Ninja of Fire. Gene is a student enrolled in Master Wu's Academy and one of Lloyd's former classmates. Unlike Lloyd, Gene is a competent villain-in-training, leading his fellow students in devising evil schemes to increase their power and defeat potential enemies. History Double Trouble Gene participated in a deviously thought-out plan to ambush the Ninja and turn Lloyd back to the side of evil. He, alongside other students, sent the Ninja a fake invitation to lure them to Darkley's, where Gene disguised himself as their principal. When the Ninja entered the principal's office, Gene welcomed Lloyd to the new "Darkley's Boarding School for Worse Boys" before knocking out the Ninja with sandbags. When Lloyd awoke and found himself tied up with rope, Gene was among other students who interrogated the defenseless Green Ninja. Lloyd questioned the whereabouts of his comrades, but Gene just simply assured him that they would be better off without him. As the Bizarro Ninja broke into the school in search of their good counterparts, Brad ordered Gene along with the rest of the "spitball brigade" to attack. Once that plan failed, Gene accompanied the "smoke ball brigade" in an assault—though this flopped like their former plan. In a final attempt to defend themselves they threw dodge balls at the Bizarro Ninja, but ended up calling a hasty retreat once their enemies began retaliating. Later, as the Ninja took on their evil copies, Gene became fascinated by the fight, commenting it was similar to fighting a mirror, as their abilities were too evenly matched to hit one another. In the classroom, Gene lectured his fellow students on his theory to help the Bizarro Ninja. Though it seemed the students did not follow, upon Gene assuring that he was a genius, Brad happily agreed to his plan. However, as Lloyd spoke up about Brad's good-willed actions in the past, the latter admitted that he enjoyed planting flowers, much to Gene's dismay. The students then joined Lloyd's side and untied him, Gene saying to himself that his father would be very upset. Afterward, Gene sewed among the other students and dressed himself in a blue ninja suit in Lloyd's plan to thwart the Bizarro Ninja. The Darkley's students then rushed into the fray, assisting the Ninja by confusing their copies with the ninja suits they sewed. Ninjaball Run Along with Brad and other Darkley's students, Gene entered the annual Ninjaball Run in a modified school bus. Before the race began, he sabotaged the Ninjas' Ultra Sonic Raider with the help of another student from Darkley's, either in an attempt to take out the most dangerous opponent or as revenge for the Ninjas' interference in their previous plot. When the race began, Gene and his fellow students were right in the middle of the pack, taking a moment to run Captain Soto's pirate bus off the road and into the side of Crashcourse Canyon. Unfortunately for Gene, the Ninja repaired the Raider and quickly caught up to the others, passing the Darkley's students as the racers entered the Glacier Barrens. During a clash between the Ninja and the Serpentine forces of Lord Garmadon, the Darkley's students ended up in a massive pileup with the Ultra Sonic Raider, Ed and Edna's jalopy, the Mailman's bike, and the Serpentine Bus. The Surge Gene remained at Darkley's when Wu took over and it became Master Wu's Academy. He was present in Kai's class learning about Ninjago history when Brad took control of Zane using an ultra-remote and rushed in with the rest of the students to see. Gene, however, did not accompany the rest of the students for their tour of Borg Tower. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" Season 3: Rebooted *27. "The Surge" Trivia *Gene is voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also voiced another Darkley's student, Brad Tudabone, and most notably Misako. *His name may be a pun off the word “genius.” Gallery Gene3-S2Ep3.jpg Gene2-S2Ep3.jpg|Gene scribbles down his evil plot GeneS2Ep3.jpg GeneAndLloydSewingS2Ep3.jpg|Gene and Lloyd sew duplicate Ninja suits Bradgene.png Category:2012 Category:Humans Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Males Category:Rebooted Category:The Final Battle Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2013 Category:2012 characters Category:2014 Category:2014 characters Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Redeemed Characters